A Decade Under the Influence
by spidergirl91
Summary: A One-Shot Songfic Edward & Bella. Edward drives Bella home and he can't stop thinking about her. Song used is A Decade Under the Influence by Taking Back Sunday


**Title: **A Decade Under the Influence

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Fandom: **Twilight (This story is set around the 1st book but it does not fit into the original scheme of things.)

**Rated:** M

**Word Count:**

**A/N: **This is my first ever Twifiction so go easy on me. I was listening to this song on the bus to school and all I could think about was Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Song used is A Decade Under the Influence by Taking Back Sunday. This is from Edward's POV. BE WARNED it was very fluffy :D

--

_Sad, small, sweet, so delicate_

_We used to be this dying breed _

I looked over to the passenger's seat again for the millionth time that night and I clutched the steering wheel in pain. Why couldn't I read her? Why wouldn't she let me into her thoughts? How come she smelt so painfully sweet that all wanted to do was ravage her blood until she was pale and lifeless? Why was it...that she was the most beautiful creature I had seen in my entire existence?

Her flowing hair covering her shoulders, the slight crimson which graced her pale cheeks, her sweet smile whilst she slept in contentment and then my eye line reached her neck. Her smooth skin looked so inviting, as her blood pumped through her veins. It was like tempting a man dying of thirst with a pitcher of cold water.

However I was not a man, I was monster...desiring her blood.

_I've got a bad feeling about this _

_I've got a bad feeling about this _

_I kept still until the long drive home _

_You slept safe and close to the window_

This was so wrong she was this sweet, delicate creature...a human. Completely and utterly breakable to me yet I couldn't help but be drawn to her. To her scent, to her smile, to her soul...She was the one person whose thoughts I could not intrude on and that also intrigued me.

"Mmm Edward..."

I froze, watching the road ahead as she softly murmured my name in her sleeping reverie. I completely stopped breathing now, even though it was not necessary for me to breathe in the first place.

"I love you..." She murmured again, and I quickly looked over to check she was still asleep. She was, and her peaceful smile made me suddenly guilty. How could this innocent angel ever dream about me? I could snap so easily and kill her at any moment...I could kill her.

_I've got a bad feeling about this _

_I've got a bad feeling about... _

I knew that no matter what anyone could say I was in too deep now to walk away from her. Despite my inexistence of a soul, I loved her with every fibre of my being. I had found my soul mate...my one pair; just as Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had found theirs. Not thinking of my driving I nearly passed Bella's home and I slammed on the brakes. I cringed as she gasped in fright.

"Whoah..." She clutched her heart and I kept my eyes on the road ahead. "That was fast..."

I had made the trip longer however, taking a couple of detours. Just so I could remain in her presence a bit longer.

"Edward?" She timidly turned to face me and I remained looking at the road. I didn't know what would happen if I did meet her eyes.

"Thank you..." She faltered, I expected my lack of response wasn't very encouraging.

"You're welcome" I politely replied back, my hands still clutching the steering wheel and my gaze remaining ahead.

"Well...uh...goodnight..." She replied again and I could detect the hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Goodnight Bella."

Her sadness was obvious as she slowly began to exit the car, and I clenched my eyes anxiously. I knew what she wanted, I knew that I wanted her but...I was afraid.

_Sad, small, sure in porcelain _

_You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck _

_I got a bad feeling about this (when it comes to this) _

She was this delicate creature, almost made of porcelain to me and I could so easily break her. Yet it seemed as though now I was breaking her heart.

"Bella...wait..." I finally turned in my seat and she froze, slowly turning to face me.

"Yes?" She shyly looked up from beneath her lashes and I let go of the steering wheel.

"I...I...uh..." Without even thinking it through first, I began to lean towards her and I was relieved that she too was leaning in to meet me.

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her.

"I...uh..."

I frowned in confusion though, as her eyes began to fill up with tears, had I done something wrong?

"I love you too."

Suddenly I was no longer a monster, I was a man.

Her soft lips helping me to quench my thirst.

_Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night) _


End file.
